About Time
by BMShipper
Summary: Jackson wanted to spend Thanksgiving Evening with his family but is forced to stay at home because of some thunderstorms... an unexpected guest shows up at his doorstep  Slash - Don't like, don't read!


A/N: Another Mark/Jackson fanfic and I just can't help it… I love those boys SO much, even though I feel pretty alone with writing Mark/Jackson fanfics… hopefully some people will feel inspired and write their own stuff, who knows… I hope, you like the fic. And SORRY for not going into detail at some point, but since English isn't my first language, it's already hard enough to write a whole story, let alone SUCH a scene… forgive me!

Thanks to my beta-reader for overlooking the story and helping me so much!

**About Time**

What the fuck was he thinking when he decided to reject Mark Sloan's offer to join him, Doctor Robbins and Doctor Torres for Thanksgiving Dinner? Right. The fact that Mark's girlfriend most likely would be there too (even though they hadn't talked about her in a while), and the fact that the two girls were a couple as well wasn't very tempting. He would certainly feel like the fifth wheel with all those couples around. Plus, Jackson was sure Mark only invited him because he felt sorry for him, since he couldn't get to his family. There were some heavy thunderstorms in the area and all flights had been cancelled. So he wasn't able to make it home for Thanksgiving dinner and instead of accepting Mark's offer, he was now sitting in front of the television in a huge, empty house.

Derek, Meredith and Lexie were with the girl's father, April was with her family and Alex was god knows where. Jackson hadn't really asked him when Alex had told him that he was going out.

_Wasn__'__t__that__the__best__Thanksgiving__Eve__ever?_ Annoyed, Jackson rolled his eyes, getting up from the sofa and shuffling to the fridge to take out some beer before getting back and falling on the sofa again. Hopefully the alcohol would kick in soon and he would fall asleep right there in front of the TV. Then he wouldn't have depressing thoughts for the rest of the evening.

Not that he was the depressive kind of guy at all, but being all alone while everyone else was with their loved ones was not a nice feeling.

Jackson let out a heavy sigh. Maybe being with Mark and the girls – and with Sofia – wouldn't have been the worst idea, but now it was too late anyway. Now he had to deal with the consequences of his rejection.

He took a sip of his beer and closed his eyes. He'd spent a lot of time with his boss lately. It could be considered completely normal since Jackson decided to become a plastic surgeon as well and Mark had become something like his mentor, but ever since he broke up with Lexie they were together almost all the time, even outside of the hospital. They were always going out to have some drinks after successful surgeries or just hanging out talking. Jackson would say they had developed some kind of friendship, which should have been awkward since they were both in love with the same woman, but it wasn't. It brought them together, connected them. Maybe it was even the reason for them getting along so well, because they had some kind of understanding in that. They both knew how special Lexie Grey was; they both knew how it felt to love her and not be with her.

A knock at the door pulled Jackson out of his thoughts, and he looked towards the hallway, surprised. He placed his bottle on the living room table and sluggishly got off the couch, walking across the living room into the hallway.

"I'm coming!" he shouted when there was another knock and only a few seconds later he opened the door, only to see Mark Sloan standing in front of him with two paper backs in one hand and two Styrofoam cups in the other.

"What are you doing here, Sloan?" he asked half-amazed, half-confused.

"Now that's a nice way to welcome your boss," Mark replied and stepped inside before Jackson could even react. "Especially when said boss brings you some turkey sandwiches and coffee."

"Why don't you come in?" Jackson said sarcastically before closing the door and turning around to face Mark who was just about to get rid of his shoes and scarf, as if this house was his and he, Jackson, was the guest.

"Come on, Avery. Don't look at me like I'm the ghost of Christmas. I'm here to spend Thanksgiving Evening with you," Mark stated and lifted the bags again, which he had put on the cabinet in the hallway while he took off his coat.

Jackson bit his lower lip, feeling some kind of resistance building within him and crossed his arms on his chest. "I don't need your pity. I'm good all alone," he said, even though it wasn't true. In fact, he was glad Mark came, but he wouldn't tell him that of course.

Mark tilted his head. "Who said anything about pity? I just couldn't bear the girls any longer." He rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Do you have _any_ idea how exhausting it can be to listen to their 'I love you's' _all__the__fucking__time_? This is their first Thanksgiving as a married couple and as a family and they are all lovey-dovey. And Sofia's already in bed, so she wasn't able to distract me anymore."

"What about your girlfriend?" Jackson blurted out before he had even thought about it. "Not that it's any of my business," he added, even though he was _really_ interested why Mark showed up at his doorstep instead of being with her.

"What girlfriend?" Mark shot back, looking at him.

Jackson's eyes widened. "The one you were at the Baseball game with? The pretty one? I guess her name was Julia?"

"We broke up a while ago," Mark replied. "I thought the fact that you and I spend so much time together and Julia was never there might have indicated it."

"I assumed she was just busy," Jackson said, feeling really stupid all of sudden.

Of _course_ Mark wanted him to be at the Thanksgiving Dinner because he needed some sort of male support. Or a friend. Or both. And he was too blind to see it. He was too blind to see Mark reaching out to him.

"Nope" he heard Mark say, taking a step towards him.

"I'm sorry, Mark."

Mark shook his head. "Nah! Don't be, it's okay. It just wasn't meant to be and I'm over it. In fact, I think I never really loved her. I liked her, yes, but it wasn't how it should be in a relationship."

"I understand," Jackson replied, placing a hand on Mark's shoulder. "You could have told me. But if you ever wanna talk about it…" he started, but Mark cut him off mid-sentence.

"Nothing to talk, Avery. Really. I'm okay. But what about _you_?" he looked at Jackson questioningly.

Jackson tilted his head confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you should be with your family right now. It must be hard on you." The look on Mark's face was concerned.

Jason waved his hand dismissively. "Maybe it's for the best. You know my mother and you know how snappy she can be." Sighing he took on of the bags Mark was holding from his hands. "She might have tried to convince me to do neurology instead of plastics again, and I don't need that right now." He opened the bag, sniffed inside and smiled at Mark. "So what about us eating those turkey sandwiches while watching the game?"

"I thought you would never ask," Mark replied cheerfully, putting a hand on Jackson's back and almost shoving him into the living room.

They sat down on the couch and took out their sandwiches before Mark passed Jackson one of the cups.

"That's the best coffee-to-go in the area. You should try it," he informed Jackson.

When Jackson grabbed it, his fingers touched Mark's and for a few seconds he just stared at him, his heart suddenly beating faster. Mark's eyes were a beautiful shade of grey – why hadn't he noticed that before?

"I… uhm… that… thank you," he stuttered, trying to pull himself together. _What__the__hell__was__happening__here__and__why__was__he__feeling__so__nervous__all__of__sudden?_ It was almost as if he was starting to fall for Mark, but that wasn't possible, right? He was into girls, after all.

His hands clutched the cup and he felt the warmth of the coffee on his fingertips. He took a quick sip before looking at Mark again, forcing a smile on his lips.

"It's… it's good, you were right."

Mark suspiciously raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay, Avery? You seem twitchy."

Jackson nodded fiercely. "Sure. I'm alright."

They sat in silence for a couple of seconds before Mark turned to look at Jackson once more.

"Listen, Jackson. If you don't want me here, just tell me, okay? I'm not some little girl and you won't break my heart. You can be totally honest with me."

When Jackson looked back at him he had to fight back the urge to just grab Mark, pull him into his arms and kiss him senseless. This urge took him totally by surprise and he didn't know what was wrong with him all of sudden. He never felt attracted to guys before, especially not to Mark. He was his boss, after all. Plus, he was Lexie's ex-boyfriend and most likely the one she would always go back to. He should have hated him, but he couldn't. Instead, he felt the need to know what it would feel like to be with Mark Sloan. He remembered hearing some nurses talk about how good he was in bed and never really gave a damn, but right now the thoughts were flooding his mind, making it impossible to think straight.

"It wasn't right to intrude your Thanksgiving Evening just like that. I should have called or even given you the chance to say no, so I maybe should go?" Mark's words sounded like a question, and when he saw Mark was about to get off the couch Jackson _finally_ reacted by almost jumping up and grabbing Mark's wrist.

"No, don't go." They were only a few words, but it already cost him quite an effort to admit that he didn't want to be alone. That he wanted… _needed_ Mark to be there. He felt so vulnerable right now, more than he had in a long time. "I mean… if you really wanna go, I won't hold you back, but…"

Once again he was cut off mid-sentence by Mark. "I'll stay."

They sank back on the couch in silence and all of sudden the atmosphere was _really_ awkward.

Jackson grabbed his bag and took out his sandwich, not even daring to look at Mark when he took his first bite. He didn't know if he could hold himself back any longer if he did because the urge to touch Mark, to feel him, was almost unbearable. It scared the hell out of him because he honestly didn't know what was going on, and he didn't want Mark to notice anything. So he tried to act as normal as possible and to avoid eye-contact. Instead, he took another bite of his sandwich, letting out a deep sigh afterwards.

"Oh my God, that's delicious," he gushed, leaning back on the couch and unexpectedly feeling the warmth of Mark's arm behind himself. "I'm sorry. I didn't notice you were stretching out," he immediately apologized, earning a confused look from Mark.

"So? It's not like you hurt me or anything. I won't die if you touch me, or do you have a contagious disease I don't know about?"

Immediately Jackson shook his head. "No, of course not."

"Good. Then there's nothing to worry about." Gently Mark put a hand on Jackson's shoulder, rubbing it. "Relax, Jackson."

Jackson forced a smile on his lips. "I _am_ relaxed," he lied, even though he knew for sure he wasn't. Ever since his hand touched Mark's he felt all fidgety and he couldn't really understand why.

"Yeah, I can see that," Mark replied, putting down his sandwich and sliding closer to Jackson. "Turn around," he instructed him.

Jackson tilted his head. "Why?"

"Just do it. Trust me; I can make you feel better."

Suddenly, Mark's voice was very close to his ear and Jackson held his breath for a moment. He could feel Mark behind him, a warmth radiating from Mark's body, and it sent prickling shivers down his spine. He hesitated for a moment but obeyed Mark's order after all.

"I trust you," he commented and then he felt Mark's hands on his shoulders as he started to rub them gently. Jackson's eyes fell shut and he let out a soft moan. "Oh God, this feels good." He put his sandwich down on the living room table, concentrating only on Mark and the things he was doing to him.

"I know, and that's just the beginning," Mark replied before he almost cautiously started circling Jackson's neck with his thumbs.

Within less than a minute Jackson felt like pudding under Mark's skilled hands, and he never wanted him to stop massaging him ever. The sandwich and the coffee were already forgotten, and he leaned into Mark's touches.

"Maybe you should take off your shirt," he heard Mark say and his eyes shot open. He turned around, staring at Mark for a few seconds, feeling his cheeks burning. Most likely he was blushing right now. Blushing! Because of Mark Sloan.

"Why?" he blurted out.

Mark grinned. "Because the massage would be a lot more effective if I could do it right. You said you trusted me, so trust me with this."

For a Moment Jackson hesitated, but then he thought _'__Whatever__'_ and pulled his grey shirt over his head.

"Do you have something like massaging oil?" Mark asked, looking at him questioningly.

Jackson shrugged. "Dunno. Personally, I don't, but maybe April or Lexie? I can take a look in the bathroom, if you want me to."

Mark shook his head. "No, it's okay. It will work without it." A smile crossed his lips, and then Jackson turned around again, feeling Mark's hands on his bare skin for the first time.

He took a sharp breath, biting his lower lip. Fuck. This was… intense. He felt like he was burning up from the strong heat radiating from Mark's body. Mark was so close behind him, he would just have to slide back a few inches and he would lie in his arms. His heart started racing at the thought and his hands grabbed the fabric of his jeans. He had to stay calm. Relax. That was the reason Mark was doing all that after all, right? For him to relax. Why the hell did he feel like the exact opposite?

Mark's hands started massaging his shoulders and his back and his fingers slid up and down, working on the lumps in his muscles and honestly, Jackson got a vague idea why all the girls were falling for Mark. If Mark had done to them what he was doing to him right now, there was no question about how he was able to get them all. Hell, Jackson was already a puddle of goo, and Mark hadn't even done much. If Mark wanted to sleep with him in that moment, he would have been his in the blink of an eye.

"God, Mark, this feels so, sooo good… please don't stop," Jackson moaned loudly, grabbing his jeans firmly. He felt his blood rushing through his veins and arousal started building within him. His jeans grew tighter, and if Mark went on like that for much longer he would have a big problem soon.

"Do you have any idea how sexy your voice sounds right now?" he heard Mark whisper in his ear and Jackson quickly turned around to look at him.

"What?" he uttered, feeling his breath catching in his throat.

Mark looked at him with a passion in his eyes that Jackson never had seen before. "Come on, Jackson. Don't tell me you don't feel it, too."

"Feel what?" Jackson asked croaky.

Mark moved closer, placing his hands on Jackson's thighs. "The tension," he answered quietly, starting to rub his hands back and forth. "Sometimes when you look at me, I just wanna grab you and rip off all your clothes and then fuck you senseless."

Jackson felt himself growing harder within seconds and he wanted Mark so badly, he thought he would go crazy if they danced around each other any longer.

"Why haven't you done something about it already?" he wanted to know, just staring into Mark's eyes.

"Because I wasn't sure if I was imagining things or not," Mark answered, moving his hands to the inside of Jackson's tights but not yet touching his arousal.

Jackson bit his lip hard to keep himself from moaning out loud. Mark was driving him crazy already and he slid a little closer to him, placing his hands on Mark's hips, letting his fingers slide under the hem of Mark's shirt.

"And now you are sure?"

"If you didn't want this, you would have already punched me, or at least pushed me off you. Since you haven't, I assume you want me as much as I want you right now," Mark simply replied, looking at Jackson expectantly.

Jackson gave it a thought and he had to admit Mark was right. He might not have been aware of it, but in fact there had been some situations between the two of them. Now was not the time or the place to think about it, though. So he decided that they had already wasted enough time talking and slung his arms around Mark's neck, pulling him closer.

"Kiss me already!" he demanded with a force that surprised himself.

And Mark did, with a passion Jackson had never experienced before. Every cell in his body wanted Mark. Badly. He felt like he was on fire, almost ripping Mark's shirt apart while their tongues fought for dominance.

"Easy, boy," Mark whispered, breathing heavily when he pulled back a little to get rid of his shirt. "I might still need my clothes." A dirty grin appeared on his lips. "Even though it's fucking sexy when you're so frantic. You have no idea how much it turns me on."

"Not as much as it turns me on hearing you talk like that," Jackson replied, grabbing Mark's hand and placing it between his legs. "I'm so horny, and I want you so bad," he whispered into Mark's ear, before biting his earlobe.

Mark let out a low groan. "God, Jackson! _Don__'__t__do__that._ Do you hear me?"

Jackson looked up innocently. "Why not?" he asked, even though the answer was obvious. The bulge in Mark's pants was hardly to be overlooked.

"Because I want this to be worth it if we're going to risk our friendship. For both of us," Mark said and his words were so honest they deeply touched Jackson's heart.

"Me, too," he replied, placing a hand on Mark's cheek and looking at him for a few seconds before pulling him down into another less passionate but more endearing kiss.

"Have you ever been with a man?" Mark asked once they pulled apart again, stroking Jackson's hip.

Jackson shook his head. "Never." He felt himself blushing and turned away for a moment before looking back up at Mark. "You?"

"Yeah. Once. Back then in med-school. But we both decided it wasn't our cup of tea back then and never did it again," Mark grinned. "Guess I changed my mind."

"Apparently," Jackson replied, starting to feel pretty nervous. "Will it hurt?" He felt stupid for asking this question, but it came out of him before even thought about it.

Mark leaned down to him, their foreheads touching. "Maybe a little, but I will take good care of you if you let me. Trust me, it'll be good."

Jackson nodded determined. "I trust you."

And that was all Mark needed to hear. Once again their lips met for a gentle kiss which very quickly faded to tongue-fighting and getting rid of each other's clothes until they were both naked and breathing heavily, and Jackson could barely wait to have it all.

Jackson might have never been interested in guys before, but never before had he felt more certain that this was exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it. He knew he would never forget this evening and he was determined to savour every second of it, no matter how long it lasted. He was ready for it. Ready to move on.


End file.
